Sora
Sora is the main protagonist of the Kingdom Hearts video game series and its following manga/novel series. He originated from the world of Destiny Islands. Sora is best friends with Kairi and Riku, spending most of his childhood with them and desiring to explore worlds beyond theirs. That is until the night the Destiny Islands fell victim to the Heartless invasion. Sora was separated from his childhood friends and landed in Traverse Town. Despite this, Sora decided to embark on a journey to stop the Heartless and later Organization XIII with the help of Donald Duck and Goofy. He eventually reunited with Kairi and Riku and saved the world twice from Xehanort's machinations. He serves as the primary character for most of the series. Sora also serves as the original counterpart of his Nobody Roxas, the bearer of Xion's memories, and the physical template for Vanitas. Sora's main weapon of choice is his "Kingdom Key" Keyblade and other keychains as well. 'Appearance' Sora is a 15-year-old teenager with spiky brown hair, blue eyes, and tan skin. Sora appears to possess a lanky build to his body in comparison to his friend Riku. Sora also wears a silver crown-shaped keychain around his neck throughout most of his appearances. At age 14 in Kingdom Hearts, Sora wears a red jumpsuit that has a long zipper running through the end, ending in puffy shorts. Sora also dons a black hoodie with blue-colored insides and white short sleeves ending in grey edging. Sora even dons a blue belt with multiple small crowns hanging on the side. He wears white gloves for his hands with black/yellow/blue straps. His shoes are mainly yellow with few yellow and black straps holding them in place. In Kingdom Hearts II, Sora wears a navy blue v-neck t-shirt with white hemming and a red front pocket, and black chap-style shorts with yellow belts holding on two red pockets on either leg. He has a black hooded jacket with white hemming and pauldron-like additions on the shoulder with yellow belts hanging off the front. His fingerless gloves are black with white hemming, a yellow wrist strap, and white straps shaping an X-mark across the back of the hand. His shoes are black and yellow with blue straps and a zipper running the length of each shoe, and he wears his signature silver crown necklace. His hair retains its spiky nature but is slightly shorter. Gallery Sora_(KH)_Full_Body.png|First Debut Sora_(KH_II)_Full_Body.jpeg|Current Outfit Sora_(KH_II).jpeg|Determined face 'Personality' Sora is a cheerful, happy, and optimistic boy who enjoys hanging out with his friends and discovering new worlds along the way. Sora remains positive most of the time whenever he interacts with other characters but has a strong sense of justice when evil arises. He also has the capability to determine what's right and wrong. Sora notably possess a kind demeanor, which allows him to befriend many characters he encounters throughout his journey, even redeeming foes like Axel and Riku. Despite this cheerful disposition, Sora is shown to have self-doubts about himself during times when villains attempt to bring him down emotionally with enough persuasion. This was notable when Saix taunted him over-relying on the power of his friends during his battle with him and Luxord. He gets rather impatient or brash when someone tries to deceive him at times. Even if his spirits are low, Sora regardless chooses to stand strong to finish what he started. Regardless, Sora's strongest trait is his ability to connect with others. As demonstrated throughout his time searching for Kairi and Riku, Sora was able to form bonds with the many Disney and Final Fantasy characters he encountered, such as Hercules or Squall Leonhart. He also manages to sympathize with those who have emotional trauma or stress, notably his moments with Roxas during their climactic clash in The World That Never Was. Sora's kindness has him a powerful force to reckon with but also an easy target for the forces darkness to seduce him into becoming one like them. Sora admits that he isn't really special compared to other Keyblade wielders but believes in his faith to do whatever his heart considers is right. His strong resolve to protect the happiness of others is what pushes Sora to fight back in times of distress. Sora's light is strong enough to even prevent himself from completely falling into the darkness when nearly turned into a vessel for The Real Organization XIII. History Born on Destiny Islands, Sora spends most of his childhood playing with his best friend Riku. Sora and Riku often played sword fights, races, and exploring the rest of the island's surroundings. At one point, the two would encounter a young woman named Aqua, who would then tell Sora to promise her to keep Riku safe just in case the latter wanders off to a path of darkness. Despite being unaware of what Aqua meant, Sora resolved to try his best to protect Riku at all times. Sora and Riku also encountered a man named Terra, who deemed Sora as unworthy of wielding the Keyblade. He wondered why Riku was chatting with the young man. Sometime after Birth By Sleep, Sora would welcome the fractured heart of Ventus inside his body, thus gaining the ability to wield a Keyblade unbeknownst to him. However, everything changed when the great meteor shower occurred. During this event, Sora discovers a girl named Kairi washed up on the shore and takes her to the mayor's home. Sora occasionally paid visits to Kairi along with Riku, eventually befriending her as time passed on. Throughout the rest of his life, Sora spends time hanging out with Riku and Kairi. The three form a special bond and desire to explore worlds beyond the Destiny Islands. Around this time, Sora usually slacked off whenever Kairi and Riku worked on building a raft to sail across the seas. It was also when Sora began to experience weird dreams which were actually his Dive to The Heart sequences. 'Synopsis' Kingdom Hearts Final Mix (WIP: WORK IN PROGRESS) Kingdom Hearts Chain of Memories (WIP: WORK IN PROGRESS) Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days (WIP: WORK IN PROGRESS) Kingdom Hearts II (WIP: WORK IN PROGRESS) Kingdom Hearts re:coded (WIP: WORK IN PROGRESS) Kingdom Hearts Dream Drop Distance (WIP: WORK IN PROGRESS) Kingdom Hearts III (WIP: WORK IN PROGRESS) 'Abilities' (WIP: WORK IN PROGRESS) 'Relationships' 'Riku' (WIP: WORK IN PROGRESS) 'Kairi' (WIP: WORK IN PROGRESS) 'Donald' (WIP: WORK IN PROGRESS) 'Goofy' (WIP: WORK IN PROGRESS) Namine (WIP: WORK IN PROGRESS) 'Roxas' (WIP: WORK IN PROGRESS) 'Axel' (WIP: WORK IN PROGRESS) 'Trivia' (WIP: WORK IN PROGRESS) Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Protagonists Category:Destiny Islands Category:Somebodies